Wanev
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = 4 |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 18 |hit_points = 46 |xp_value = 20000 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 11 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Blunt Weapons + Missile Weapons + Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 4 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 7 |s_v_breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 1 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = *Larloch's Minor Drain *Melf's Acid Arrow *Vocalize *Flame Arrow *Slow *Fireshield (Red) *Improved Invisibility *Polymorph Other *Domination *Shadow Door *Sunfire *Death Spell *Disintegrate *Flesh to Stone *True Sight *Finger of Death *Spell Turning *Summon Efreeti *Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear *Symbol, Stun *Imprisonment *Meteor Swarm *Spellstrike *Time Stop *Wail of the Banshee |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *Cannot be killed by the party *Immune to most status effects |script_name = ppwanev |override_script = GPSHOUT |class_script = ASYLUM |race_script = MAGE18D |general_script = WTASIGHT |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = PPWANEV |store_code = |animation = 25088 |color_metal = Gray |color_minor = Dark Yellow |color_major = Light Green |color_skin = Light Carnation Pink |color_leather = Dark Chocolate |color_armor = Light Gray |color_hair = Medium Silver }} Wanev was the former asylum director at Spellhold, before the arrival of Jon Irenicus. History Wanev served as the asylum director of Spellhold for an unknown period of time, until the arrival of Jon Irenicus in 1369 DR. When the fallen elven archmage broke out of his cell, he massacred the Cowled Wizards present at the asylum, intending to take it over for his own purposes. Wanev was one of only two survivors, the other being the caretaker Lonk. However, during the struggle, Wanev's mind was damaged by hostile spellcraft, leaving him a raving imbecile. Perhaps amused by this, Irenicus let Wanev live and imprisoned him amongst the inmates he had once warded over. When Gorion's Ward arrived, Wanev eagerly fell in behind them, his shattered mind fixating on the notion of avenging what Irenicus had done to him. Unfortunately, Irenicus proved too powerful and Wanev died with his former inmates at his side. Interactions The player can interact with Wanev when they first arrive at the Main Floor of Spellhold. If they achieved entry by taking the Wardstone and coming in through the front door, they will be told Wanev's history by the Coordinator. When they talk to Wanev, he simply barks random orders, as if he were still the man in charge of the asylum. External Links * Category:Image needed